Multi-band antenna arrays for satellite communications include 5 or more antenna cores laminated together and include 8 or more metallized layer that contain antenna elements and feed networks. Conventional multi-band antenna arrays require blind vias, counterbores, cavities, and the like which result in high fabrication costs. Accordingly, conventional multi-band antenna arrays are not economical for many commercial applications.